the_abyss_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Abyss (Location)
' The Abyss is an extremely dark location which has multiple different areas to explore. The main three areas include: The Abyssal Fields, The Lower Cathedral, and The Grand Cathedral of The Abyss. The location is very dangerous with many vicious creatures that relentlessly hunt you down until they die, get trapped, or you escape The Abyss. The design of the buildings bears a striking resemblance to English Gothic architecture due to it being almost completely built of stone, the dramatic arches and the huge cathedrals. However, there are traps around every corner, which doesn't allow much time to admire the scenery.' Major Locations The Abyssal Fields - More like a desert than fields, however this is most likely the least dangerous area, but nevertheless can prove deadly in quite a few places. The main buildings here are ruined houses, that you will find are not abandoned. Here you will find things to begin your journey including keys, weapons slightly better than fists, books filled with lore and info imperative to read if you value survival. The creatures here are mainly small hordes of Tortured, however they will aggro you very quickly if you get too close. They can target you in a large vicinity, and will one-shot you. The best way to get through this area is to always stay on the move unless you find iron doors. Lower Cathedral - This is a very wide area with possibly over a hundred different rooms. It introduces you to the Tormented, killable enemies that follow you eternally. They seem innocent at first due to their friendly appearances, but are insanely violent. The Lower Cathedral is the first major building you will come across, and is actually a collection of buildings. This is where you will find frequent corridors and many rooms that have lore books contained in them, along with weapons to combat the Tormented. This might take the longest to get through because you need keys scattered around the area to unlock the path to: The Grand Cathedral of The Abyss - This area is extremely difficult due to the unique enemies that you may learn the hard way that they're invulnerable. The final area is located in a gigantic cathedral, in which you are required to find your way to the very top to escape. This area has very useful gear that you will need for the final boss: Artorias, the Imprisoned. There are traps that become exponentially fatal the higher up you ascend, and survival is never guaranteed. Minor Locations Abandoned Dungeon - Located in the Abyssal Fields, this is the first safe haven. A ruined stone dungeon with books which include information and lore, it is found after you escape the Soulless Tortured. Abandoned House - A small house that is larger than the shacks frequently spotted in the fields, has a small room with two Tortured that can be disposed of by pressing a button that drops sand and suffocates them. Inside the room there is a chest with a small knife and a history book that is clearly far outdated. Cathedral Entrance - The first part of the Lower Cathedral, located immediately after the gate. This is followed by a Tormented encounter, in which you will realize that they cannot be killed. The only way to stop it from hunting you is to trap them using the cages found frequently in the area. You can additionally find a steel sword in a room here. Main Lower Cathedral - This is the wide expansive building in which Tormented and Tortured are commonly found. It contains many rooms including a prison, a wall, and a courtyard. It also has many bedrooms, and those have an abundance of books. Found inside the Cathedral Entrance through a wall that has been exploded. The prison is the most perilous part, due to the infestation of Tortured and Tormented, and also in it dwells the boss, Skeletal Horseman: a skeleton firing a bow at you while riding a skeleton horse that repeatedly charges and dashes at you. West Cathedral - The closest cathedral in the Lower location, has few enemies but mainly only contains keys. Not very important, and also pretty small. Unlocks the prison. North Cathedral - The farthest area, has many weapons including shields and bows. Has many Abyssal Knights, strong swordsmen with black speckled deteriorating armor. The highest point in the Lower Cathedral, needs to be unlocked using the key after defeating the Skeletal Horseman. Needed to unlock the Great Cathedral of The Abyss. Great Cathedral Gate - First area of the final location, a gate guarded by Sacred Knights, one of the collection of main enemies. After the gate has a chest with the Sacred Knight Set, Claymore, and Tower Shield. ' '